Mutual Despair
by LemonTree956
Summary: Ichigo doesn't arrive in time to save Rukia. In anger Ichigo kills Byakuya. In guilt Byakuya lets him. In mutual despair Hisana and Ichigo find comfort with each other. One-Shot, rated M for a reason.


**WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON!**

* * *

**Mutual Despair**

* * *

Ichigo stood in darkness. He had failed her. That failure had brought about the crumbling of his resolve and with it any chance at avoiding capture, and as a result he now was being held in a jail cell with his wrists chained to the ceiling, forcing him to remain upright as his toes just barely grazed the floor beneath him.

Rukia had been executed. He had arrived at Sōkyoku Hill just a moment too late and the Kikōō had evaporated Rukia's very soul upon making contact with her restrained body.

Shock was the first emotion to surge into the forefront of Ichigo's mind, which was soon replaced with uncontrollable anger towards the Gotei 13, specifically Kuchiki Byakuya, for not protecting his sister from such a devastating fate. He had ran at Byakuya with murderous intent, and in hindsight Ichigo realized that Byakuya had probably welcomed the death that Ichigo had granted, as the sadness and guilt of watching his younger sister cease to exist left him with no desire to fight back.

Ichigo's anger was soon consumed by despair after killing Byakuya, and as members of the Gotei 13 restrained him, he allowed it much in the same way Byakuya allowed himself to be killed.

As Ichigo continued staring at the same spot on the ground for the past several weeks, he barely recognized the sound of his cell door opening, but he paid it no mind much like anything else that had happened since the day he lost the woman he loved.

Hisana stared at the man before her. He looked haggard and defeated, sadness in his eyes that she could easily see in her own upon staring at her reflection. She took a slow and even breath before addressing the killer of her husband, "My name is Kuchiki Hisana."

Ichigo paid her statement no attention.

She circled him as she continued speaking, undeterred by his lack of response, "Kuchiki Byakuya was my husband, the man you killed."

Again, Ichigo was oblivious to her words; they were merely muted grumblings his ears barely detected as he continued to wallow in his despair.

"I understand that you invaded Soul Society, battled many Captains, and endured many injuries in an attempt to rescue Kuchiki Rukia, my sister."

At the mention of Rukia, Ichigo tilted his head upwards despite the soreness in his neck at having remained upright for so long, she had captured his interest if only slightly.

"My husband let them take away Rukia…and you took away my husband" she paused, trying to maintain her composure and not break down in tears. "We have both lost loved ones in this, and while death will grant you peace tomorrow afternoon, unlike you I will not find peace, I will be alone."

She stopped circling him before she placed her small hand on his chin before bringing his gaze towards her own, "I am told that Rukia and I looked very much alike." Ichigo seemed to be in agreement as tears began to accumulate within his eyes, the resemblance was uncanny.

"From speaking with Rukia before her execution, I could tell she loved you very much but was never able to express such feelings" she stated, the tears now running down Ichigo's sullen face. "You are the only person who understands my sadness, Kurosaki Ichigo. The man who killed my husband is also the only person left who shared a connection with my loved ones who are no longer living." Her hand brushed over his forehead and her fingers ran gently through his orange hair, and Ichigo couldn't help but close his eyes at the tenderness.

Her other hand slowly rested itself against his chest before slowly moving downwards, "Tonight we will both get what we never received, Kurosaki Ichigo" she said before the hand running down his body gently cupped his groin. "You were never able to embrace my sister…and I was never able to have child with my husband."

Hisana untied the sash around her waist and her robes quietly fell down her body onto the floor, revealing her nude form. She slowly began kneading Ichigo's groin as her head rested against Ichigo's chest, the scent of her hair reminding Ichigo only of Rukia as she worked him into a state of arousal.

Once fully hardened, Hisana undid Ichigo's pants and pulled his member out from its confines. She was petite much like Rukia and so it was without too much discomfort that she was able to climb upon Ichigo, her hands also wrapped around his neck while her feet were propped against his upper thighs.

As she aligned herself above him, her cheek pressed against his while her mouth was positioned right next to his ear, so it was quite easy to hear her soft breathing and feel her hot breath before quietly and slowly she lowered herself upon him.

She was so warm. She was so warm he didn't her to move at all. He simply wanted to revel in this moment that wasn't plagued with despair. Her fingers toyed with the hair at the back of his head and her breathing increased as she began riding him. Her smell and body only reminded Ichigo of Rukia, as such all he could imagine in this intimate act was Rukia.

Not only was she warm around his throbbing member, but her wet juices lubricated him and were continuously smeared as she continued bouncing up and down. He could feel her randomly clamp down on him which only tightened her passage.

Hisana didn't change anything at this point. She did not say words of love or affection, she didn't plant kisses along his face, she simply left things as intimate and not so intimate that she deemed appropriate. Her fingers continued to play with his hair, her cheek was still pressed against his own, her hot breath tickled his ear, and her heavy panting spurred on his arousal.

He filled her in a way that she forgot about the void that had been left by her loved ones departures, and she found an odd sense of comfort in sharing this pleasure with this man who was experiencing similar tragedies in his mind. As his hot and thick member continued penetrating her, she felt in the pit of her stomach a growing momentum, a brewing storm that she wanted to delay as long as she could to prolong the moment they were sharing, but she couldn't stop herself from tightening herself around his member to enhance the pleasure and add chaos to the growing storm she soon gave up on trying to control.

Her juices soon began dripping and pouring down his member, the wetness creeping down his balls and then pressing up against her ass when she'd come slamming down on him once more before the process started all over again. Her pants soon morphed into quiet moans, hitched pants of breath, and silent exhales of pleasure.

As Ichigo's growing pleasure continued, his nose was planted in her hair, and with a deep inhale his mind was filled with Hisana's scent, which reminded him so much of Rukia. The scent triggering thought of Rukia broke down the dam in his heart and brought about an explosion of pleasure as he poured his essence into the woman riding him.

Hisana felt a warmth from within her and recognized Ichigo's silent orgasm. The warmth that he gave her spread like wildfire throughout her body. The pulsing and throbbing of his member as it poured its fiery liquid into her womb only enhanced the psychological pleasure she felt at becoming a mother, and with that pleasure tipped the scales and the raging storm from within sprung forth and she silently screamed as copious amounts of liquid fell upon Ichigo's member. Her fingers dug into his neck and her open mouth pressed into his shoulder as she held back an overwhelming need to scream in pleasure.

Her body twitched several times before she finally calmed herself enough to dismount him, her legs slightly wobbly upon touching solid ground, but after a moment she regained her composure. She picked up her clothing and silently got dressed, before turning around and exiting the prison cell.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
